


Tails

by callingthequits



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth POV, Annabeth is surprisingly perverted when it comes to Percy, F/M, Humor, Mermaids, Percy is fucking beautiful, and if you don't know that get out, basically Percy's body appreciation fic, because well, it also implies sex and stuff, not that anyone of us is surprised because hey, sorry I tag like I'm on tumblr, which I am but, yeah okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingthequits/pseuds/callingthequits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's talk about your last run-in with your dad, shall we? Then I can figure out how to thank him properly." Percy gulped. Annabeth smirked wider when she saw that he was turning red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Facts: Percy is a merman for a reason that can only point to Poseidon, the perverted part in Annabeth's mind sounds suspiciously like Rachel and thinks that scales are better than leather, and underwater is where everything good happens. Annabeth later finds out that she does not mind. Percy is also topless, and she doesn't mind that either.</p>
<p>And, as it turns out, mermen are pretty hot. One must wonder about their abilities in bed. For some reason, it's Annabeth. Do not worry, my friends, for it is Athena approved. Or as good as, anyway. </p>
<p>The Rachel in Annabeth's mind thinks so, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Every gods damned time I post a humor one-shot, I think I'm going to be kicked out of the fandom. This is a good example of why, but I still say that "The Musings of A Girl In A Dysfunctional Society" is worse.

"So, um," Percy practically whimpered, swishing his tail back and forth in nervousness with a movement that echoed his eyes, which absolutely refused to focus on one thing for more than a second and a half. "Er, it's my dad – he just wanted – this tail – um, how can I – uh..."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend. Her beautiful, stunning boyfriend who had a tail. And was topless. It really didn't help that Percy's eyes always seemed to glow, somehow, when underwater. Or the fact that he was topless. Did she mention the fact that he was topless? She probably did, but her boyfriend was topless. Percy Jackson was topless, and he was her boyfriend, and he had a tail, and was in front of her, and was topless, oh my gods. She knew people who would kill for the sight. A beautiful sight, because Percy was topless, she cannot stress that enough. _You can't pass that up_ , a cheery voice in her mind informed her, while a condescending one snorted, muttered, _Right, of course,_  and proceeded examine what other thoughts she was having.

Apparently, one corner of her mind was excited about being so close to a merman, another was wondering if all children of Poseidon were physically appealing, and one, traitorous, vile, perverted part of her was still concentrating on the fact that Percy was topless, and how having sex would be like when you were underwater and the other had a fish's tail.

The ADHD part of her brain then recalled one instance when a six year old Daughter of Aphrodite ran up to her, showing off her fishtail braided hair.

"Aw," she had said, trying to be nice, but also curious because the braiding was absolutely _divine._ "Who braided that for you?"

Samantha had grinned up at her, and chirped happily, "Big brother Percy, of course!"

Annabeth had shown up in Cabin Three three minutes later, demanding that Percy braided her hair. She was a girl too, and she was curious about her boyfriend's abilities, braiding or in other things that started with a 'b' and ended in 'ed'. She had also deduced, by peering into the perverted part of her mind for eight seconds before pulling back in an unexpected mixture of horror, disgust, and the sheer amazement that she was _that_ crazy about sex, that there was a sixty-nine percent chance of her walking in while Percy was in the shower, and thus, only being in a towel when he stepped out the bathroom.

It had been a good day, that day. Especially when Percy was so startled by her presence that his towel slipped just enough to tease. 

"Annabeth?" asked a deep baritone, and said girl almost fell out of the bubble Percy had made for her. If it weren't for him making the bubble stronger so it wouldn't pop at harsh contact, Annabeth would've fallen on a sleeping hippocampi. Considering how unexpectedly sharp their teeth were _—They're almost as sharp as Percy's teeth are now! Make a note: merpeople have pointy, sharp shark teeth,_ the rational voice in here head reminded her, while the perverted part wondered what the hickeys looked like—she didn't think the following events would be pleasant.

Annabeth sighed. Her boyfriend was asking her if she was okay, which was both typical and understandable. And adorable, because it was him. She walked over to her boyfriend's pacing body, and by the gods, touching Percy's chest when it wasn't covered with sweat or blood or monster dust was even better than she expected. Especially when his skin was cool to the touch.

_Mmm_ , her perverted thoughts whispered in a voice that could only be described as taunting, blunt, appreciative of beauty in all its forms, and suspiciously sounding like the raspy voice of Rachel Dare's. _I could use some of that. Oh yes. Gods of Olympus, just looking at him is sinful. And, girl, look at his tail! It's majestic, divine, godly and—_

Percy turned around to check for campers who could be taking a swim.

_—and I am so glad it doesn't affect his ass. Because his ass is beautiful, and whatever his tail is made of, it's better than leather. I mean, hello, hi, this ass is perfectly rounded and I would like to suggest everyone to drool at it because it will make your life a thousand times better, and also Athena approved! Or as good as, anyway._

_Merpeople's tails are made of scales and are designed to be like a fish's,_  the extremely annoyed Athena part of her mind said, and Annabeth was glad to discover she didn't turn into an Aphrodite girl in the space of ten minutes. Or one of those fangirls that follow Percy around and salivate.  _And you should shut up and focus; it's not like the Percy's merman stage is going to last forever._

_Right_ , she thought, and proceeded to do just that.

Annabeth moved her hand lower, hoping to give him some comfort, and he turned around and he looked at her with those eyes and she just stared for a moment before kissing him softly. Percy kissed her back, just as soft, and pulled away with a pout and puppy-dog eyes she knows he doesn't know he does subconsciously. He probably doesn't even know how cute he is. Which was a shame, because he looked adorable when he blushed and some Aphrodite campers even agree that his eyes were much more dangerous than charmspeaking.

She laughed, gripping at his shoulders, and said, "It's okay." She kissed him again, and added, "I think the tail's hot."

Now Percy laughed with her, and whispered, "I know. You've been staring at me since you could open your eyes."

She punched him in the shoulder, and grinned. "So," Annabeth said, dragging out the 'o' and accentuating it with a shark's smirk and a predator's eyes when prey is in sight. Percy gulped. She raised her eyebrow at him mockingly and smirked even wider when she saw he was turning red. "Let's talk about your last run-in with your dad, shall we? Then I can figure out how to thank him properly."

And since Percy knows what she's been doing for the past few minutes anyway, she decided to squeeze his ass. He whimpered. The Rachel in her mind approved greatly.


End file.
